Akame ga Titan
by W.I.T.C.H.-and-Naruto-Gurl
Summary: When a malfunctioning Imperial Arms zaps Levi, Jean, Armin, Mikasa, and Eren to the Akame ga Kill part of the globe, can this small band of five return home safely with the help of an elite group of assassins? Will they be strong enough to survive the horrors this empire contains? And will they learn that sometimes, deeds are too great to go unpunished? Possible pairings.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Their hooves pounded the ground, desperate to escape the threat of what was behind them. Five horses galloped through the Forest of Giant Trees. There were still several miles from HQ, and their enemy was gaining fast.

"Captain Levi!" a boy with blonde hair shouted to their leading rider in a panic, "What do we do?!"

The leading rider gave a very forced sigh, "We'll try and outrun them. If we keep this pace up we should make it back to base in time. Do not try to fight them; we can't afford any one of us getting hurt!" He gave the order in a monotonous and stern voice. His subordinates knew what that meant well enough, and that wasn't to question his orders.

The rider on the blonde's left, a dark-haired, green-eyed young man his same age chanced a look back, but nearly lost the balance of his horse at the unexpected action.

"Eren!" another member of the group, an ash-brown haired boy, snapped, "Don't look back!"

The boy, Eren, nodded his head before facing forward again. The girl riding near Levi, with short black hair, glanced back and gave him an encouraging nod. All five of the members were part of the Survey Corps that were tasked with taking back land from monsters that had been hunting them for over a century: the Titans. They looked like overgrown copies of their human counterparts, but unlike their younger copies, the Titans had a great taste for the blood of humankind, driving them to extinction nearly overnight. Mankind was forced to retreat behind high walls for about a century of uneasy peace.

But about six years ago, two of the Titans, known as the Colossal and Armored, broke through Wall Maria as if mass destruction was child's play. Mankind was forced to withdraw behind Wall Rose as twenty percent of them were wiped out.

Then, another five years later, the Colossal appeared again, and broke through Wall Rose, forcing mankind to withdraw again, behind Wall Sina.

However, thanks to an unexpected turn of events, Eren Jaeger, a young cadet in training discovered he had the strange power to transform into a titan, and he used this power to beat the titans back and reclaim Wall Rose again.

It had been a year since that event, and since then Eren and his two childhood friends, Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert had since joined the Survey Corps to win back land taken by the titans so that humanity could live in peace again.

After witnessing their superior skills and combat skills in action and in training, the three were then later integrated into a brand new squad alongside several of their other graduates under direct command of Levi Ackerman.

Currently, Levi had taken Armin, Mikasa, Eren, and another member of their graduating class, Jean, on a mission to survey the surrounding forest once again, and believing that it would be routine, they decided not to bring backup with them.

However, they had greatly underestimated their situation as two four meter and a seven meter titan were barreling towards them. Their eyes glistened with hunger and glee, their faces far too happy for the savages they were.

The trees that towered over them were large and broad, perfect for their 3D Maneuver Gear. As they continued to ride, Eren wondered just how easily it could be for the five of them to take down these titans here and now, they weren't Abnormal, just plain stupid. However, looks were deceiving. Even if they were stupid, it wasn't like they didn't stand a chance against him, Jean, or Armin, Levi and/or Mikasa no, but if they attacked at once, then maybe. The young titan-shifter felt sweat beading into his palms causing his hands to slip across the leather harness as his heart beat loudly in his ears as he heard the footsteps get closer.

Then suddenly, they stopped.

"Mikasa? Armin? Jean?" Eren asked after about thirty seconds of silence, other than the clopping of their horses.

"I don't hear them anymore either!" Armin replied. Mikasa nodded. Jean looked grim-faced.

"All of you stop!" Levi ordered as he pulled the reigns before ejecting himself. Obeying his orders, the four of them slowed their horses and got off as well.

"Captain look!" Jean exclaimed pointing in the direction that the titans had been coming from. Or used to be coming from.

The titans were still in close distance from the five of them but the way they were acting was very abnormal for even titan behavior. The three of them were still standing but they looked confused as if there was something in the area other than tasty humans that could grab their attention. They would occasionally glance in their direction, causing them to tense and ready to spring into action if they charged again. Finally, being the strangest behavior, the three titans turned and bolted in the other direction, leaving Eren, Jean, Levi, Armin, and Mikasa alone in the forest.

For a whole minute no one in the group said a word, only listening to the loud, eerie silence that now surrounded the forest. Even Levi seemed to be in shock, though the emotion wasn't visible on his stoic face. Levi narrowed his eyes at this new development. Why would these titans suddenly grow a brain and run away from them? Had they been intelligent the entire time?

"They ran," Mikasa said, finally breaking the silence, "away from us… Why?"

"What can you make of it Captain Levi?" Armin asked.

Levi said nothing for a moment before frowning deeply as a small theory formed in his head. "I don't think they were running from us. They were running from something else."

"Okay." Eren said, "But what would scare away a titan?"

The split second the words left his mouth, Eren got his answer. In the blink of an eye, at the bottom of their feet, the ground suddenly glowed a bright violet circle appeared right under their feet. At the center, closest to where Armin was standing, was another circle with white and black sides and two circles of the opposite color in their drops, and it was slowly rotating. That wasn't the terrifying part however. What was terrifying was that the circle seemed to be consuming them! As it moved farther up their bodies and away from the ground, their feet were replaced with nothingness.

Though Levi was the only one to not shout in terror, the confusion and fright was completely visible on his face. Not knowing what it was that was happening, he said the first thing he could think of.

"Brace yourselves!" he managed to shout out, just as the violet circle overtook them, and they vanished in a wink of light.

o~o

 **AN: There we go! Here's the prologue to my promised Attack on Titan/Akame ga Kill crossover.**

 **I know that when I put the alert up that it would be out sooner, but as it turns out, I have a friend who is a HUGE Attack on Titan fan and she will be serving as my beta for this story. And let's just say that she and I share a similar habit... slow responding.**

 **If you haven't already figured it out, the reason most of my chapters, for any fanfic, take so long is because I'm a bit of a perfectionist: every scene and character have to be JUST right before I publish it on to this site for all of you awesome readers to view. So anyway, she gave her consent that this was ready to go (so is the next chapter, expect that up soon too) so hope you enjoy.**

 **As for SoF, I'll try and have that done in the next two weeks. I finally got an acceptance letter to one of the colleges I've always dreamed of getting into, so now school won't be as much of a burden as usual (still will be, but not as much). I'll try to keep that promise for all of you awesome reviewers and favoriters alike out there.**

 **P.S. I decided to add Jean to this story at the last minute. I actually just finished the first season of AoT a couple of weeks ago, and his character really grew on me, so we'll be having our favorite 'Horse-Face' join us in this fic as well.**

 **P.P.S. Yes, Levi, Eren, Armin, Jean, and Mikasa will be getting an Imperial Arms of there own, and I already know what most of them are** **(feel free to take a guess)** **. The only one I'm really stuck on is Levi. My friend suggested giving him a long-range weapon like a gun or bow and arrows, but I'm still not completely on the boat for that. Let me know what you think Levi should get (whether from the anime, manga, or an original weapon).**

 **P.P.P.S (Last one): For all of you haters for having all of the members of Night Raid die off in the anime (seriously, I thought that was ridiculous as well), good news! I do plan to keep a majority of the characters alive, and so far I only plan on killing three of them (from Night Raid), because let's face it, no matter how lovable a character is, if they don't die in the main storyline, certain plot points would never have happened (so take a guess who one of them will be already). For all the ones I plan to keep alive, I already thought of plot situations that would result in them living and not affecting the storyline too much. So hope you're all happy.**


	2. Kill the Survey Corps

Chapter 1: Kill the Survey Corps

 _*Throb...*_

' _Ow…'_

 _*Throb…*_

' _Five more minutes…'_

 _*Throb…*_

' _Fine I'll get up…'_

 _*Throb…*_

' _What happened… Was that a dream…?'_

 _*Throb…*_

Jumbled images flooded into Eren's consciousness. The titans roaring as they ran after him and the others. The horses galloping at top speed to escape. Then silence before a flash of purple engulfed him and his surroundings and then… blackness. Blackness while at the same time… it felt like he was flying.

 _*Throb…*_

' _Thanks for the reminder…'_

 _*Throb…*_

The blackness in Eren's vision soon began to fade into a maroon.

' _Huh? I guess that's an improvement. Why does this seem familiar?'_

 _*Throb…*_

' _Oh, right, my eyes. I should probably…'_

 _*Throb…*_

' _Open them…'_

o~o

Eren blinked blearily as the sunlight hit his eyes through the trees. He groaned as he sat up. He squinted uncomprehendingly at the source of the light.

' _The sun… so that must mean I'm alive.'_

A face intruded his line of vision before it came closer and then he felt someone hugging him around his torso.

"You're okay," Mikasa said as she breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness!"

"Mikasa…" Eren asked, confused, "Mikasa, what happened?"

"Finally awake, you Suicidal Bastard?" another voice to his right said. Looking over Mikasa's shoulder, he saw Jean leaning against a tree a few feet away with a slight smirk. Levi also was there, his scowl was as stern as ever, but Eren knew from the look in his eye that the captain was relieved to see Eren awake and alive.

"Jean! Levi! What happened?!" then he remembered something else, "Wait! Where's Armin?! He was with us too wasn't he?!"

"Tch, address me more formally brat," Levi seemed to growl out, before motioning his head to the tree right in front of Eren "As for Arlert, he's fine. Not awake yet though."

Eren followed where Levi directed and saw Armin propped up against the opposite tree, unconscious. If it weren't for the noticeable rising and falling of his chest, Eren would have thought he was dead.

"Wha- Mikasa, Jean, Captain, wha- _What happened?!"_

"We're not sure Eren," Mikasa said as she finally pulled away from her embrace, "That last thing I remember was that bright purple light consuming us. Jean and I just woke up a couple hours ago ourselves."

" _What?!_ " Eren asked in shock, before turning to Levi, "Captain Levi, sir, how long were we out?"

"A couple of days. I was the only one who remained conscious as we fell."

" _Fell?!"_ Eren cried out, "Fell from where?!"

"Where do you think?" Levi seemed to scoff, as if answering a question from a seven-year-old, "We were falling out of the sky. I was the only one still conscious, even if it was barely. I managed to keep us from splattering on the ground like ants by latching onto the trees at the last second."

He noticed Levi glancing off to the left slightly as he mentioned this, and following his gaze, Eren started when he saw what appeared to be the result of a multitude of trees that had crashed down not too long ago.

' _Wow,'_ was all Eren could think, ' _we must been falling pretty fast to cause that much damage.'_

"So what now then sir?" Eren asked much more calmly now that he seemed to have a grasp on the situation.

"We'll wait for Arlert to wake up, then we'll see if we can't find some civilization around here. I ran into some merchants on a nearby road a couple of days ago, they said that they were coming from a place called 'the Imperial Capital' that was just up the way, so we're bound to run into more people at some point."

"Understood." Eren nodded as he slowly got to his feet.

"However," Levi continued, "I don't think that this Capital is where we should be heading…"

"Huh?" asked Eren confused, "But I thought you just said we'll find more people up that way sir."

"I apologize Captain," Mikasa addressed finally, "but I believe I fail to understand as well. If it is more likely we'll find more people at this Capital, why do you not want to head in that direction?"

"Because of what they told me _when_ I ran into them," Levi said. This statement only seemed to confuse the three cadets even more. Heaving a sigh, he explained, "When I ran into the merchants, I had to strike down a monster they called a 'danger beast' as well…

(Flashback)

 _Levi quickly used his 3DMG to attach himself to the back of the Earth Dragon's neck, before in one quick motion, he sliced off a chunk of flesh on the back of it's neck. It staggered for a moment before falling flat onto the road, dead. Before he could think of the strange species of creatures and animals he's seen outside the walls to try and identify it, Levi felt something sticky on his hands holding his gear, and looking down, he saw, to his displeasure, that they were covered in the creature's blood._

" _Tch, disgusting." he muttered as he took out a cloth and wiping the blood from them._

" _Thank you! You saved our lives!"_

" _That was amazing sir!"_

 _Turning to the sources of the voices Levi saw two men running towards him. They appeared to be wearing thick brown furred coats and hats with a metal plate on the front. Behind them, Levi could see a damaged, but still operational, merchant cart behind them being pulled by a brown horse._

" _What is this thing?" Levi asked, gesturing to the Earth Dragon._

" _You don't know?" one of the merchants exclaimed, "That's an Earth Dragon, a Class One Danger Beast! And you took it out with one shot!"_

" _It was one of the bigger ones too! That was incredible!" praised the other._

 _Filing this information away for later, Levi asked, "Do you know where the closest wall is from here?"_

" _Wall?" the first merchant questioned before pointing up the road where they had been coming, "If you're talking about the wall surrounding the Capital, if you head up this road, it's is just another hour's walk."_

" _Capital? You mean Wall Sina? So we're behind Wall Rose right now?" Levi asked._

" _...Uh... no… We're not behind any 'wall' as you put… You're not from around here, are you sir?" the other merchant asked._

" _I guess not." Levi acknowledged. If these people didn't know about the Walls, only one conclusion was drawn from Levi. Somehow, he, Mikasa, Eren, Jean, and Armin were transported_ far _outside the walls._

" _In that case," the first merchant said, "we wouldn't recommend you head that way then. The Capital may be the 'big city' but it's been overrun by monsters even more vicious than this Earth Dragon here."_

 _Levi's eyes widened slightly. Could they be referring to… "What type of monsters?" he asked carefully, mentally praying that he was wrong._

" _Humans… with the hearts of monsters. The damn place is crawling with them." the second merchant answered._

" _You mind elaborating?" Levi asked. The first answer didn't calm his nerves in the slightest, as the Titans were technically giant human-like monsters. Even Hanji had several theories that the Titans used to_ be _humans themselves. The thought alone made him sick to his stomach._

 _The merchants looked a little hesitant, looking around the forest warily as if someone was watching or overhearing. Finally, the first one grabbed Levi by the collar of his jacket and pulled him in close._

" _Hey!" he protested, "Get your filthy hands off of me!"_

 _The merchant ignored Levi's protests. "You see sir, we_ do _have an emperor," the merchant whispered in a voice so low that he could barely be heard even by Levi, "but he's only a child. Our country is plagued by corruption. It's the_ minister _who controls the emperor from the shadows."_

" _Mini-oomph?!" Levi asked, only for the second merchant to cover his mouth before he could finish the question. This resulted in a small, muffled, series of profanity from Levi before they continued._

" _No matter what, you can't mention_ anything _like that in the Capital. Those who oppose… are beheaded!" Levi's eyes widened in shock. True, his kingdom behind the walls had its own harsh treatment when it came to opposition as well. Heck, he even beat Eren up in the middle of his trial so he could be given to the Scout's custody. But even so, and despite his indifferent and cold personality, Levi valued human life greatly, and the thought of innocents being beheaded just for speaking out against the government was enough to churn his stomach._

" _On top of that," the second merchant had removed his hand from Levi's mouth and had pulled out some papers from his pocket, handing them to the Survey Corps captain, "They're dealing with this scum as well."_

 _Levi took the papers and saw to his bewilderment that they were wanted posters. They were all different, but the one on top read:_

 _ **WANTED**_

 _ **DEAD OR ALIVE**_

 _ **NIGHT RAID**_

 _ **AKAME**_

 _ **FEATURES**_

 _ **EYE: Red and black**_

 _ **HAIR: Black**_

 _ **SKIN: Fair complexion**_

 _ **HEIGHT: 160cm**_

 _ **PHYSIQUE: Short**_

 _ **REMARKS: Group of Assassins**_

 _Below the word 'WANTED' was a sketched out, side view of a young girl with bangs framing her face and long hair with two strands on each side._

 _Levi took a look at the name of the group the girl in the picture belonged to again. "Night Raid?"_

" _Yes," the first merchant said, "They're a band of assassins that are terrorizing the area. Like the name implies they tend to attack at night. High ranking officials and the upper class make up most of their targets. Since you're new to the area, we should warn you to be extremely cautious. Rumors are flying around that their hideout is somewhere south of these woods."_

(End of Flashback)

"That's all I managed to get out of them." Levi finished, he then fished into his own pocket and handed them the four 'WANTED' posters, "You three look over these and memorize them, we need to know how to identify them, and if we run into them, we need to be prepared to fight. We'll start heading down the road once Arlert is awake. I would like you to inform him of the situation."

"Understood Captain," they nodded as both looked over the different names and pictures. None of them had color in the pictures, but the descriptions of what they looked like were enough for them to picture it pretty well.

They went by the names of Akame, Bulat, Sheele, and Najenda.

o~o

It took another two hours for Armin to finally wake up, and after being calmed and informed of their present circumstances by Eren and Mikasa, the group of five was on the road _away_ from the Capital. Despite this though, Armin and Eren seemed pretty enthused about the idea of them being outside the Walls. It had been their dream to see the outside world since they had been little kids, and now here they were! Mikasa seemed happy and interested as well, even if she wasn't quite as ecstatic. Jean just smirked in amusement at their antics.

It was a couple of hours, into the walk that Armin nearly tripped over a wire.

"Whoa!" Eren said, catching the blonde, "You okay Armin?"

"Yeah! Thanks Eren." Armin said with a nod. Levi then bent down and examined the wire. It was vibrating from being hit by Armin's foot, and following it into the bushes he saw that the wire extended a very long distance.

"Hmmm…"

"What is it Captain?" Mikasa asked.

"From the looks of that wire, it's been placed there to detect intruders. And if I'm right, whoever lives in this area now know that we're here. All of you be ready to fight if they seem hostile." he ordered as his hands gripped his two swords.

The four of them nodded before doing the same. They had to remember that they were technically in enemy territory, or at least unfamiliar territory.

Unbeknownst to them, on one of the cliffs above them was what appeared to be a young girl with a below average height, long pink (Pink!) hair tied in twin-tails on the right and left sides of her head, large pink eyes, and was wearing a frilly pink dress, shawl, combat boots, and black tights. In her hands looked to be a big combat gun, even bigger than her body!

She had been watching the intruders for the past few minutes, waiting for the right opportunity to shoot them down. They may have just noticed the wires right then and there, but it had been put in plain sight on purpose. They had actually activated the first trip wire about thirty minutes ago. Since the wire was so well hidden back then, it would give her and her friends enough time to prepare for the intruders that were passing through the area.

It was a pity really, she actually thought that the blonde was kind of cute. But like the boss always said: Business before pleasure. Then again though, sometimes business killed the pleasure (get it? ;P).

'Okay,' she thought to herself, 'there's no way I can get Pumpkin to take them all down in one shot without drawing too much attention, but,' she aimed her weapon at Levi, 'if I take out the leading guy, the other ones can be picked off easily.'

"So sorry but… sayonara suckers!" she exclaimed as she pulled the trigger.

o~o

Levi barely had time to dodge before the energy shot hit where he had been moments ago. He used his 3DMG to attach himself to the tree to avoid the shot, and saw that Eren, Jean, Mikasa, and Armin had done the same and seemed to have escaped the blast. Small victories.

'Damn,' he thought, 'if their weapons are as powerful as that we have no chance… unless.' It was risky, but from what Levi could see they would have to risk it.

"Jaeger!" he shouted, getting Eren's attention, "If it starts to get too ugly, I give you permission to use 'it'."

Eren's eyes widened. Was Levi serious? If Eren turned into a titan in these woods, who knew who would see him. But what Levi had just told him was technically an order. The young scout nodded in understanding.

"I understand Ca-" Eren didn't have time to finish his sentence as he felt Jean suddenly pull him to the side as something purple zoomed past him… slicing off his left arm in the process! The only reason that he wasn't cut in half was because Jean had seen the attacker approaching out of the corner of his eye. Eren screamed in pain as he and Jean nearly crashed to the ground, but Jean managed to get a grip on his gear and shot into a higher spot in a nearby tree for (hopeful) safety.

"Eren!" Mikasa, Armin, and Levi shouted. Mikasa shot towards them to inspect Eren's injuries, he might be able to regenerate, but it took time, two hours to grow a limb back at the very least. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her and twirled around at the last moment to block what looked like giant… scissors?

"I deeply apologize." her attacker muttered as she pressed harder on Mikasa's blades.

"Apology not accepted," Levi growled out as he swung with his 3DMG towards the purple-haired attacker from behind. Blades extended. He was about a foot from striking when he soon found himself sailing backwards, as a solid kick hit him full on in the stomach, causing him to cough out spit in surprise and pain as he sailed _through_ three trees behind him before skidding to a stop on the forest floor.

"Captain!" Levi vaguely heard as he groaned and struggled to stand. He may be 'Humanity's Strongest Soldier' but even he was human. And being kicked through three trees was starting to prove it as he wheezed and coughed in his attempt to get air back into his lungs. He was barely on his feet when he immediately had to avoid being speared through the skull by his attacker who was clad in very sturdy looking and moveable armor. He somersaulted on the ground before latching onto the tree again, swinging around and kicking his attacker on the side of the head, causing him to stumble back.

"We-hell!" the armored man said as Levi flipped back into the tree, out of reach, "For a scrawny kid, you have a pretty hard kick!"

Levi stiffened, before a rare, but very noticeable tick mark appeared on his head. "Excuse me?!" he hissed as he lunged at the armored man again. Unfortunately he was forced to withdraw as he pushed one of his blades into a guard position before pushing off the wire in front of him and latching onto another tree. For some reason, he had a feeling that if he hadn't avoided it, that wire would have decapitated him.

"Impressive," a voice praised to his right. Looking to his right, he saw another boy about Eren's age with green (Green!) hair and eyes and red goggles on his forehead. His clothing consisted of a long green jacket with a fur-trimmed hood over a white and red ringer shirt and blue jeans with brown shoes. "Not many people will react in time to escape Crosstail that easily. It's obvious you've got plenty of experience when it comes to fighting."

"I don't recognize you," Levi addressed the boy, before turning to his armored opponent, "but I'll go off of a hunch and say that you're Bulat. Member of Night Raid if I'm not mistaken?"

"So! You know who we are already!" Bulat said, sounding impressed, "Unfortunately that also means we can't let you leave. We don't want the Capital to know the location of our base, even if the information comes from bounty hunters."

"I apologize, but my companions and I aren't bounty hunters." Levi, he then attached his gear to another tree before swinging around into what appeared to be Bulat's direction before being caught by another tree trunk and hurling in the other direction. This action caused Levi to nearly impale the teen through the torso, but he managed, in a slight panic, to jump out of the tree and swing using his wire to the ground next to Bulat.

"And as for that 'scrawny kid' comment," Levi continued, "I'll have you know, I'm thirty-six."

There was silence from about five seconds before the two males balked.

"That old?!"

o~o

Mikasa gritted her teeth as she attempted to push back against the scissors, but they were surprisingly strong. Her eyes widened fractionally when she saw that the upper parts of her blades were cracking.

"Mikasa! Behind you!" she vaguely heard Armin shout as he swung to another tree. Now he was being chased by what looked like a pink-haired and clothed girl carrying a huge and scary-looking gun. She was firing energy shots at Armin every chance she had, with the blonde escaping them by a hair's breadth.

Jean wasn't in the position to help either, as he, with Eren in tow, was trying to avoid what looked like a robust, blonde haired woman with cat ears, claws, and a long skinny tail to top it off. She was grinning ferociously from the branch that Jean was forced to jump from.

"I'm going to tear you limb from limb!" she promised with a glint in her yellow feline eyes before pouncing after him again, causing Jean to frantically swing to another branch to escape.

After jumping away from the purple-haired girl, Mikasa then immediately had to to block and parry the scissors again. She didn't know what those weapons were made of, but they were extremely strong.

"Please stop it!" Mikasa heard Armin shouting as she dodged the swipes of the scissors, "We're just passing through! You don't have to attack us!"

"Like we'd believe that for a second," the pinkette spat, "bet you're just another group of assassins that the Minister put together. What's that symbol on your cloak mean huh?"

"We weren't sent by your Minister! The symbol on our cloaks is 'The Wings of Freedom'. There the symbol for a division within our kingdom's military!" Mikasa shouted.

"Kingdom?" the purple-haired girl asked, "Are there any kingdoms around here?"

"Of course there aren't Sheele!" the pinkette shouted, "she's probably just making it up!"

"It's true!" Jean shouted at them from the position he and Eren were on the ground, trying desperately to avoid the lion-girl's clawed punches and slices, "Listen bitches! We don't want trouble, we were just passing through the area when _you_ suddenly ambushed _us_!"

As Eren stumbled to the right, he stopped short when he was nearly impaled through the skull when a longsword with a red handle fell from the sky and buried itself in the ground an inch away from Eren. From above, a young girl with long black hair and red eyes leapt from the trees and landed beside the sword, which she drew from the ground.

Eren stepped back and drew one of his blades with his remaining arm. The severed limb had stopped bleeding already, but it would be another two hours at the least for the whole limb to grow back.

As the girl straightened up, she revealed herself to be Akame, one of the Night Raid members on the 'WANTED' posters. She showed no emotion as she lifted her sword in front of her. Eren struggled to keep his own blade steady with only one arm, his nondominant arm as well!

"Eliminate." she said simply before charging at Eren with the speed that Eren had only seen Levi display when he was in the midst of a titan attack. He barely had time to block the sword attack before she tried to send a jab with it at his stomach, but he managed to roll out of the way at the last moment. Eren had a sinking feeling that no matter what, he absolutely could _not_ get hit with that sword. If it even nicked him, it was over for him.

He and Akame shared several more blows, but Eren could feel the blade slipping from his grasp. Finally, Akame managed to use her sword to disarm the young titan shifter as he stumbled backwards.

"You're done." she said simply before she swung her sword, about to make the final blow to Eren's torso… but it never came.

Eren opened his eyes and cautiously lowered his one and a half arms. He saw that a mechanical arm had stopped Akame's strike.

"What are you doing?" Akame asked the newcomer. It was a woman with short silver hair and a purple left eye. The other eye was covered with a black eye patch. Her right arm was made of a green metal and her black outfit easily showed her cleavage. Eren recognized her from one of the 'WANTED' posters as well. Najenda, the supposed leader of Night Raid.

"Stand down Night Raid," she ordered, "I do believe these newcomers are telling the truth."

At this proclamation, the lion girl swiftly released her hold she had on Jean's neck, causing him to land on his butt and rub his throat gingerly while blushing in embarrassment, no doubt over the fact that he was bested by a girl. Sheele helped Mikasa to her feet. She had previously had her pinned down with the scissors on either side of her prepared to cut her in half. The pinkette lowered her gun from her readied aim as Armin, whom quickly but cautiously lowered to the ground from his tree. And finally, with a flick of his wrist, the green-haired boy untangled Levi from one of the wired traps that he had somehow managed to get caught in and was nearly sliced to pieces. He landed flat on his back. How humiliating.

"So my assumptions were correct," Levi groaned as he lifted himself up, shooing away Bulat's (now unarmored) hand of assistance, "You are Night Raid."

"Yes," Najenda nodded in acceptance. There was really no use denying it now. "And may I ask who you and your friends would be?"

"Not friends," Levi hissed, "subordinates. I go by Ackerman. Levi Ackerman. These four brats are Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, Jean Kirstein, and Eren Jaeger."

"From your clothing and your names I can assume that you aren't from the Capital are you?" Levi was impressed. He could tell from how the woman held herself that she was the veteran of many battles (if her eye patch and mechanical arm weren't enough indication of that) and was very observant. She must have been quite high up.

"No we aren't. We recently arrived here to tell you the truth. But I assure you that we aren't from the Capital, nor are we bounty hunters."

Najenda raised an eyebrow in interest. She seemed suddenly eager to learn of the newcomers. "Well then, why don't we continue this conversation back at our base shall we?"

"Boss!" the pinkette exclaimed in protest, "You can't possibly expect us to trust them just like that do you? For all we know they could be lying to us and putting up an act the Minister paid them to do."

"And why would we do that," asked Mikasa, "if you were the people we would be facing with our 'act'?"

"Quite right," Najenda said in agreement, "and Mine, we know about the bounty hunters in the area like to travel in groups far bigger than this. And if they were really bounty hunters, at least one of them would have tried to escape and alert his companions already. And I never said that I fully trust these people, but I see no reason right now to doubt their words."

With that said the pinkette, Mine, had no choice but to abide, though the present grimace on her face showed her disdain of the situation.

o~o

It took about fifteen minutes to make it back to the base. On the way though, Eren, Mikasa, Jean, and Armin tried to engage in small talk with some of the members. Some attempts were more successful than others.

"I'm sorry about you arm Eren," Sheele said to Eren suddenly, giving a deep, apologetic, bow, "But when we saw you all in the forest, our first orders are to attack and eliminate. I'm really am sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Eren said sincerely, before gesturing with injured limb that was already steaming and repairing itself slowly, "you were just doing your duty. Besides it will grow back in a-"

"Jaeger." Levi snapped in a sharp tone and shot a warning glare in his direction.

"Grow back?" the lion-girl, who was introduced as Leone, questioned skeptically, "What are you talking about?"

"Captain," Armin said, "they are already witnessing it firsthand. Don't you think it will be appropriate to offer an explanation?"

Levi heaved an irritated sigh, "You make a good point Arlert. Fine, but only on that for now."

All the members of Night Raid were looking at the Survey Corps members questioningly now.

Mikasa was the one who answered, "Honestly, not even we know all of the details, but apparently when Eren was younger, his dad injected him with some sort of serum that gives him the ability to grow back parts of his body. It still takes a while though, it will be another hour at the very least for that arm to fully replace itself."

"Really now?" Bulat asked, sounding impressed, "Must come in handy in the midst of battle."

"Sometimes it does, sometimes it doesn't," Eren admitted with a sheepish grin.

"Suicidal bastard." Jean muttered under his breath, that fortunately no one heard.

Any further conversation was halted as they approached the hideout. The Survey Corps were inwardly impressed at how well hidden it was. It looked like a tall, multi-storied building built into the bottom of the small hill. It was even painted to the same color so that unless you were close to it, you could mistake it for part of the mountain.

To put it simply, the Night Raid base was difficult to locate, but easy to defend in case of attack.

As they entered, The Corps noticed that the base also had some decently sized training grounds and baths. Though in Levi's standards they probably could do for a good scrub down before he even put his little toe in them.

When they entered the main room, Najenda sat herself down on a chair located in the middle of the far wall. The Survey Corps. were positioned within the middle of the group where all the members could keep an eye on them if they tried to escape.

"Alright Levi, if it's alright that I call you that, where exactly are you and your subordinates from?"

Levi heaved another sigh. Now came the hard part. Levi, with inputs from the others, explained where they were from, and then gave an explanation as to why they lived in the place that they described. The Titans. When they described what they were and what they did, most of the members of Night Raid looked either shocked, sick, or showed looks that said they didn't believe them.

"Okay," Mine said with a huff, being one of them, "I've heard people make up some pretty interesting yarns, but how exactly do you expect us to believe something as ridiculous as that?"

"We don't," Levi admitted, "but whether you do or not isn't up to us. That's where we're from and how it came to be that way for our people. It's your own choice to believe us or not, bitch."

A giant tick mark appeared on Mine's forehead at the name. "WHAT WAS THAT ASSHOLE?!" she shrieked as she then attempted to tackle him, but was held back by Leone and Bulat.

"Well," Lubbock, the green-haired boy, said, "then again, either they are telling the truth, are crazy, or they are pretty good at lying."

"Most of the story seems to fit though," Leone said, "it explains their weapons and the weird symbol on their coats."

"Not to mention that I've never seen people that looked or dressed like them, even when I was still in the military." Bulat added.

"I'm confused." Sheele said.

"I'm hungry." Akame said.

"Enough!" Najenda shouted, silencing the room before she continued, "While this story may seem a bit out of the ordinary, I do believe that these people are being honest with us… as much as they want to anyway."

"What do you mean?" asked Lubbock, "Do we trust them or not?"

"For now, yes, we can trust them."

This seemed to release some sort of tension in the room. However, Najenda already had suspicions on how they got here, and as she approached the next question, she hoped she was wrong.

"Do you happened to remember _how_ you all got here Levi?" she asked.

Levi nodded. This information he strangely didn't feel cautious about sharing. He could feel in Najenda's tone that she already might have an idea of how they got here.

"Myself, Jaeger, Kirstein, Ackerman, and Arlert were out on patrol about ten miles from the Survey Corps base. We were ambushed by a small pack of titans so we were forced to turn back. About halfway back, something somehow caused the titans to stop following us and run in the other direction. Shortly afterwards, a light appeared underneath us, and seemed to absorb us into it. Next thing I knew, the five of us were falling from the sky. I was the only one still conscious. I managed to latch onto some trees with my gear and keep us from hitting the ground in time. Since then we've been in the forest trying to find our way back."

Najenda nodded her head before standing up and moving to a small bookshelf. She removed a book with a old leather covering and began to flip through it. Finally, after stopping on a page, she held it open for the Survey Corps to see. On the inside of the book showed an outline of an amulet-like object as well as several paragraphs on what it was and what it could do.

"There's an Imperial Arms called Shambhala. As it says in this book, it has the ability to send objects and people through time and space by creating things known as 'portals'," Najenda explained, "Up until this point it was believed that the weapon could only send things through the portal to other areas of the globe, but now it would seem that it stretches as far as to send or bring things from other dimensions."

"Wait," Armin said suddenly, "what are you saying?! That we were brought here on purpose?"

"Maybe you were and maybe you weren't," Najenda said, "My theory at the moment is that the wielder may have been testing or experimenting with the weapon in which resulted in this accident. I'm assuming it was an accident because the Imperial Arms is currently in Capital hands, so count yourselves lucky you aren't in their custody right now."

"What's the purpose of you telling us this?" Levi asked impatiently.

"Very well," Najenda said with a chuckle, "I'll get to the point. Night Raid would like to make a deal with you."

"And that is?" Levi asked irritably.

"If you five are willing to become temporary members of Night Raid and assist us and the Revolutionary Army in fighting against the Imperial Capital, in exchange Night Raid will assist you in finding and obtaining Shambhala and returning you to your own kingdom. That is our deal."

Eren, Mikasa, Jean, and Armin shared uneasy looks. Like the 'WANTED" posters said, these people were technically murderers, even if they did it for the greater good. If they got involved with this group it could bring them more trouble than they would want. Then again though…

Levi heaved another irritated sigh. Everyone could tell that the Captain wasn't pleased in the slightest about this arrangement. But above all else, Levi did things he believed would assist his subordinates, going as far as to disobey orders if necessary, to get back to the Walls in one piece. And if it meant joining this group of potential murderers, then so be it.

"It seems we don't really have much of a choice in this," Levi tisked, "Fine, my subordinates and I will assist you, so long as you keep your end of the bargain."

"Very well then," Najenda said with a satisfied smile, "I would like to officially welcome the five of you into Night Raid."

"I second that!" Leone said with a grin, doing a fist pump.

"Akame, please show our newest members to their new rooms. And Eren, are sure that your arm is going to be alright?"

"Yes," the young titan shifter said, "you'd be surprised how often this has actually happens. It should be fine in another hour or so."

"Alright then, I'll take your word for it. Akame, you may proceed."

The girl in question led them down the hall to their rooms. All of them, secretly to Levi's relief, got separate rooms. They each had a bed against the wall, a desk with some shelves, a dresser, and a closet opposite of the bed.

"Dinner will be in an hour," was all Akame said before leaving them to get settled.

Little did any members of the Survey Corps. know, but the adventure that was about to unfold would not only change the course of the Empire they were inhabiting, but even the destiny of their Kingdom own as well.

o~o

 _ **All people must one day turn to ash, so too must nations fall to ruin. Despite the Capital's wealth and prosperity, it has become wild with corruption. The pompous and the vile run rampant throughout the city. These demons are beyond salvation, and are therefore silenced in the darkness by an elite group of assassins.**_

o~o

 **AN: So there's chapter 1 for you. I know, I know, it might be a bit rushed, but honestly, this was the only way I really saw it going and working.**

 **So this is what I have in mind for this story. Starting next chapter, the story will go through the Akame ga Kill anime storyline, and then when Attack on Titan Season 2 comes out (Eek!) I will then mold into that. That is the plan, but it might change. We'll see.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, and R &R please!**


	3. Kill the Shadows

Chapter 2: Kill the Shadows

"Whoa man!" Armin exclaimed as he and Leone came to a stop in one of the Capital's main streets, "I wish Eren and Mikasa could see this! This place is huge!"

"I know right?" asked Leone, "I come to this area of the Capital all the time. It's not one of the busier parts of it so it's still a pretty good place to do recon without looking too suspicious."

The Survey Corps. had been with Night Raid for about a week since their arrival. Najenda had left to meet with a Revolutionary Army officer two days earlier to give an update on Night Raid's activities and alert them of their newest members. Levi, though being one of such members, was placed in charge while she was away. Since then, Eren, Jean, Armin, and Mikasa were either assisting with chores or being trained by one of the members.

The first couple days for the cadets included hunting, fishing, and even cooking with Akame (whom, they soon found through her eating habits, creepily reminded them of Sasha), several sparring sessions with Bulat, infiltration with Lubbock or Mine, and on one memorable training session with Sheele, learning how to swim in armor (and learning to swim in general).

Shortly after their 'beginner's course' Leone volunteered to personally train Armin from then on, and Najenda surprisingly agreed, explaining that since Armin and Leone had similar colorings and appearances, it would be easy to mistake them for siblings while in the Capital.

Jean also had the unfortunate pleasure of being Mine's personal student (or servant as she called it) for reasons unknown to him for the past few days. Why unfortunate? Well…

(Flashback)

" _HEY MINE!" Jean shouted as he entered the pinkette's room to wake her up via Najenda's orders, "You just gonna sleep all day or…"_

 _Jean stopped short when he saw that he had accidentally walked in while Mine was changing. Though she wasn't fully naked, she still only in a bra and underwear._

 _After staring at each other for about ten seconds, Mine shrieked._

" _YAAAH!"_

 _Next thing everyone at base knew, a huge explosion filled the area as Mine blasted a hole through the wall in her room… a mere millimeter from Jean's poor head._

 _Said teen was currently sitting terrified against the now destroyed wall as a column of smoke emanated from the spot that the blast managed to hit in the distance._

" _WHAT THE HELL, BITCH?!" Jean shouted. Now that he had gotten over his shock, not to mention_ survived _that outburst, he was_ mad. " _YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!"_

" _WELL I MISSED!" she shouted back, "YOU FILTHY PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU DODGE WHEN YOU KNOW YOU DESERVE TO DIE?!"_

" _YEAH WELL IF YOU HADN'T SLEPT IN SO LATE THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ORDERED TO WAKE YOU…" Jean stopped short and considerably paled when he saw Mine charging up Pumpkin again… in his direction._

" _MAYBE SO…" she hissed through gritted teeth, "BUT HAVEN'T_ YOU _EVER HEARD OF A THING CALLED_ KNOCKING?!"

" _What's going on?" Levi asked as he entered the main room with Eren and Armin._

" _Are we under attack or something?" Armin asked, alarmed._

" _No need to worry, but It seems that Jean is in for a long day." Najenda said with a smile of amusement as the explosions continued._

(Flashback end)

The episode eventually ended when Mine kicked/chased Jean out of her room to get dressed, and then dragged him around the Capital (which Jean found to be rather fascinating himself) performing their 'Retail Investigation'. In other words, Mine had the pleasure of dragged around her 'pervert' servant all day on a shopping spree, making Jean carrying all of her bags as well, which was a lot.

He was not amused.

The only good thing that came out of it (in Jean's opinion) was that he got to experience first hand just how terrible the minister was to the people. As the two of them were taking a break at a little cafe, Jean saw with his own two eyes a public execution. At least ten people (some still alive) were nailed to crosses in the middle of the square as ravens and other birds picked and ripped at their flesh. It was one of the most nauseating spectacles Jean had ever laid eyes on, aside from watching people being eaten alive by Titans back home.

Levi spent most of the last few days cleaning every nook and cranny of the hideout until it was up to his standards of 'clean', or in other words, 'spotless'. The first time Night Raid found out how much of a clean freak Levi really was, was quite the interesting occasion.

(Flashback)

" _Bulat, Sheele, Lubbock," Najenda called as she approached the four in the hallway, "Do you know where Levi is, there's something… What are you three looking at?" The trio seemed to be staring skeptically at something above them. In response, they simultaneously pointed upwards without looking away themselves. Following their gaze, Najenda had to deadpan._

 _There was Levi, wiping one of the upper windows that was pretty difficult to get to like there was no tomorrow. He was using his 3DMG to stay in place. He also had on an apron, bandana, gloves, and a cloth around his mouth as if he was going into the quarantined section of a hospital._

" _Levi?" Najenda asked, "What are you doing?"_

 _He sighed in irritation, "What does it look like to you? I'm cleaning the windows."_

" _You understand when I said you could help me clean the windows, I didn't mean the ones up there right?" Bulat replied with an amused chuckle._

" _So?" Levi asked, taking his eyes off the window for a moment, "I would have done it anyway."_

" _Why would you-" Lubbock was interrupted by Eren, whom had just entered the hall as well._

" _Don't bother asking why. He's not going to stop cleaning the place under it's up to his standards of 'clean'. If he sees even the tiniest dust particle out of place it'll drive him nuts until he fixes it." This response only made the current members of Night Raid sweatdrop._

(End of Flashback)

"Heh, heh," Armin chuckled remembering the event. He couldn't really blame the Night Raid members though. He himself had a similar reaction when he first found out.

"Oh this place looks good!" Leone suddenly said.

Armin was snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed the two were in front of a little cafe that had tables with umbrellas out in front of it. Leone quickly placed an order for two cones of vanilla ice cream. Armin sniffed the cold treat curiously after being handed it. It smelled pretty sweet and similar to some of those pastries back home that only the wealthy citizens of Wall Sina could afford.

"Well go ahead and try it. It's not going to bite ya or anything!" Leone encouraged, taking another lick of her own.

Armin shrugged and tentatively put his tongue against the cold surface. The taste hit him instantly.

"Whoa! This is awesome!" he exclaimed before lick it some more. It was probably one of the sweetest, but most delicious things he ever had.

"Glad you like it." Leone said with a smile. After about ten minutes of comfortable silence, Leone looked up from her seat to notice a young man walking down the streets, mumbling about heading for the barracks.

"Hmm… finish that fast Armin," she said, causing the fellow blonde to look up, "I think I found something of interest."

o~o

As they approached the entrance to what Leone said was the place where people enrolled for the military, they saw a young man with medium length brown hair with a cowlick that falls with its weight. He was wearing a white, high collar jacket over a tan sweater vest, a pair of black pants and combat boots. he had a very large backpack with him as well. They heard him mumbling something about staging a kidnapping and saving the day or something. It seemed that he wasn't able to apply to the army.

"Just play along alright?" Leone said with a mischievous grin as the two approached the man, who on closer inspection looked to be about Armin's age.

"Hello!" she greeted jovially. The young man slowly looked up to see Leone, "What's with the long face there little guy? It'll be alright, big sis is here to cheer you up!"

The young man then gawked as he stared at Leone, or more accurately, Leone's assets.

Armin seemed to notice this, and being one who didn't take perverts lightly scowled, "H-hey! Quit staring would you? Sh-show some respect!"

This seemed to knock some sense into the boy he blinked and looked at her face instead of her chest.

"So let me guess?" Leone said, "You came in from the countryside in search of fame and fortune didn't you?"

The young man jumped up, "How'd you know that?"

"Well my little brother and I have lived here for a long time." she answered, putting an arm around Armin's shoulders casually, "So it can get pretty easy to spot a new face. But hey, we happen to know the secret to becoming an officer in the army super quick!"

"We do?" asked Armin, mildly confused at what they were doing. Leone stomped on his foot, "Ow! I mean, yes we do!"

"Really?! Tell me!" the boy asked frantically.

"You really want to know?" Leone almost purred. The boy bobbed his head. "Well, first you gotta treat my brother and me to lunch."

'Leone,' Armin thought anxiously as she stirred him and Tatsumi towards a tavern, 'what are you doing?!'

o~o

Armin and the young man, whom they found out was named Tatsumi, looked in mild disgust as Leone chugged down the last of her beer before sighing in satisfaction. Tatsumi had only one small glass, while he himself hadn't touched his.

"Aaahh! Never too early in the day for some of this, am I right little brother?"

"Uh… yeah, if you say so." Armin said uncertainly. Armin wasn't sure if Leone was really willing to help this guy or not, but according to Levi, they had received a request from a Night Raid client to have at least one member meet them in one of the parks south of their current location… and that was two days ago. Levi had already chewed out Leone, who served as the one who received the requests, that it was likely they wouldn't show up if they delayed any longer, and if she didn't do it tonight he would-

'Yeah, I'm not going to think about that…' as he suppressed a shiver. Everyone in the Survey Corps. knew that it was never a good idea to tick Levi off even slightly (Hanji's numerous head injuries were proof enough of that), and Leone just so happened to do just that. It scared her enough that she literally sprang to her feet and zoomed out of the hideout with Armin in tow.

'And we still haven't met with him or her.' Armin groaned. For an organized group of assassins, they weren't being the most organized right now were they?

"Well go ahead and drink up!" Leone encouraged the new boy after belching, "There's still a little more left."

However, Tatsumi seemed to have had enough with Leone's antics as he suddenly jolted out of his seat. "Look just forget the drinks and tell me how to become an officer!"

Armin nervously bit his lip. Leone hadn't told him anything about the military, besides the fact that they were serving the most evil man in the empire, so he couldn't answer any of Tatsumi's questions when he had been asked. He had told him that this was usually something Leone did on her own, and he just so happened to be dragged along this time around.

"Yeah, about that, uh… first you're going to need a lot of money." Leone said as she poured herself some more booze and took a sip. She cheeks were already starting to turn a bit pink from the alcohol, and Armin prayed that she wasn't going to pass out. If Levi knew about this…

"Money?" Tatsumi asked skeptically.

"You see, I personally happen to know someone in the army," Leone explained, "he could hook you up and make it worth your while."

Armin only let a little bit of his anxiety lift from his shoulders. Maybe Leone was referring to Bulat, or better yet, Lubbock. Both of them had been part of the Capital's military before defecting. But Bulat was a known member of Night Raid, and while Lubbock's face wasn't known yet, Armin had no doubt that the military might still have records about his defection. Maybe _they_ knew somebody in it who wouldn't double cross them? In any case, Armin hoped that they weren't about to do what he thought they were.

He was shocked though when Tatsumi naively went along with it and pulled out a huge bag of coins.

"Will this be enough?" he asked.

"Whoa! What do we have here?" Leone exclaimed in surprise. Armin had to admit, for someone from the countryside, this was indeed a lot of money to have on one person.

"Just some reward money had earned from killing a Class One Danger Beast. No biggie." he explained.

"Hmmm… big guy." Leone commented.

'Like the one Captain Levi took out before finding Night Raid,' Armin remembered.

"You might just jump straight up to Captain." Leone continued.

"Yeah?!" Tatsumi asked anxiously, "Let's hope so!"

Leone slung Tatsumi's bag over her shoulder. She then turned over her shoulder and added, "I believe our little encounter had been educational in more ways than you know kid. Alright, we're going to talk to him, you wait here. Let's get going Armin!"

"Er, c-coming!" Armin called as he hastily followed her.

"See ya!" Tatsumi called after them.

As they reentered the Capital's streets, Armin half-expected Leone to start heading in the direction of Lubbock's bookstore. Even before Jean entered the Capital with Mine, Najenda had him and the rest of the Survey Corps memorize a general map of the Capital and showed them the routes to take to safe houses that were hidden in various places just in case they got separated on a mission.

One of them was a bookstore that Lubbock had opened up shortly after joining Night Raid. He told them that he planned to make a living out of it after they took out the MInister. Armin himself was pretty eager to see it as reading was one of his passions.

"So… are we going to give that money to Bulat or Lubbock to handle or…"

Leone however burst out laughing. "Are you kidding me?! Sure, even if I was really going to follow through with that, Bulat and Lubbock would be behind bars before you know it! No one betrays the Minister, not if they have a death wish."

Armin gulped, "So then… what are you going to do with that then?"

Leone smiled mischievously, "Well… I did tell that guy that our encounter was educational in more than one way didn't I?"

Armin stopped and looked at Leone in shock. So he was right. They just swindled that guy!

"Oh come on!" Leone said, bumping Armin with her shoulder when she saw his look, "Look at it this way, with the cash we have here, we can at least give it the boss or Levi so that they can make use of it."

"So you swindle people out of their hard-earned money to either fund Night Raid or for your own pleasure?"

"Well yeah…" Leone said before her smile faded and she sighed, "Look Armin, I can tell that you're a good kid, but if you grew up in the streets like I did around here, the food you would get is if you got lucky enough with the trash or stole it from somewhere. I learned how to steal things I needed to survive long ago and that includes money. That's just the way that things are around here."

Armin's defiant gaze faded as Leone gave her explanation. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't really one to talk either. After Wall Maria fell, several people, including himself, Eren, and Mikasa were forced onto the streets of Wall Rose. His own grandfather had been sent to try and beat the titans back, but had ended up getting killed. He and the others knew that the missions wasn't really an attempt to win back land, but more like a purge to help stabilize the food supply. So he couldn't really blame Leone for acting so immaturely.

"Anyway," Leone said, "we better meet up with our client before Levi gets mad again." She then suppressed a shudder before diving down an alleyway.

"H-hey! Wait up!"

o~o

They arrived at the rendezvous point shortly after sunset. Leone was currently in her Beast Mode with here Imperial Arms Lionelle, and the two were waiting behind a tree for the client to hopefully show up. They were late by a couple of days after all.

"Do you really think that they'll come?" Armin asked anxiously, holding a knife he had been given before they left just in case this was a trap. Since Najenda didn't want them all to look suspicious with their 3DMG, and/or until they could get them an Imperial Arms or weapon that suited them in public better, every time one of the Survey Corp. members went into the city with someone, they'd carry at least one knife or sword around so that they could at least defend themselves a little bit.

"He should be here in a minute." Leone reassured him. She didn't even need to look at Armin to see that the boy was nervous. He was trying to put on a straight face, but the little trembles he gave as he clutched the butcher knife were indications of it. Leone smiled a little and put a small comforting hand on Armin's shoulder, "Don't worry Armin, if they _do_ seem hostile, I'll protect you."

Armin gave a shaky nod at the reassurance. He peaked out from behind the tree they were behind and saw a figure approaching.

"Is that-?"

"Sounds like it," Leone confirmed as her cat ear twitched. As Leone felt the man come within a couple yards of their tree she spoke up, "Stay where you are. Give us your name."

"It's Gaurry ma'am," the man said, stopping where he was, "I'm a personal guard to the Kirihara family's residence."

"Kirihara…" Armin pondered, rifling through the information he'd obtained through the numerous books he found in the Night Raid's library base, "You mean Ismaren Kirihara? He owns a dozen of weapon factories around here doesn't he?"

"Yes," Gaurry confirmed with a nod, "however, I'm not here to discuss his business-"

"Let me guess," Leone interrupted, "They're using their wealth and position to abuse their influence aren't they?"

"Yes," Gaurry confirmed again, "I regret to say that I am also partially responsible for the atrocities they commit by keeping them hidden for so long. I apologize for not alerting you sooner… Speaking of which, I came here the last two nights as well to this spot and you didn't come, why?"

"Sorry about that," Leone answered curtly, "let's just say Night Raid had other matters to deal with… So, about these 'atrocities'?"

Armin heard Gaurry hesitate in disgust for a moment before he continued in a somewhat strangled tone, "What they do… it's possibly one of the cruelest things you'll ever come across. They have this disgusting habit of finding low-standing and even newcomers from the countryside in search of a better life here."

"Don't tell me…" Leone muttered vocally what Armin was thinking. He could feel the bile rising in his throat and hoped he was thinking wrong.

"Yes. They'll start by inviting them into their home with kind words, but at some point, they'll drug them and bring them to a warehouse kept in the back of the estate where they'll torture them to death in the most sick and twisted of manners. Ismaren's wife even keeps diaries that detail the reactions of all of their victims, especially the ones she poisons personally."

"Is it only the wife and husband that's involved in this?" asked Leone.

"No, while none of the guards take part in it, even their fourteen year old daughter Aria participates in the torture."

Armin nearly gagged. A fourteen year old did this to people? Now that he knew the details of how vicious the family was, he was scared to see it for himself.

"Again," Gaurry said, "I wish I had the courage to bring this up sooner, but please, put an end to this madness."

"Understood, we'll strike tomorrow night. Make sure you're out of the house, because we won't show any mercy."

"Alright, thank you," Gaurry said before reaching into a bag that he brought with him. It was a small item wrapped in cloth, "this is a spare key to their secret vault, it's located in Kirihara's study on the second floor. Take as much as you want from inside as payment."

"Put it on the ground and get out of here," Leone instructed, "we don't want to be caught now do we?"

"Good luck," Gaurry said after putting the key down and exiting the area. After waiting five minutes to make sure he was gone, Armin cautiously walked away from their tree and picked up the key.

"Do you think he was lying Leone?" asked Armin as he examined the skeleton key that was wrapped in the cloth. Upon closer inspection, Armin could see that even the key was made out of pure gold and bespeckled with sapphires and rubies.

"I don't think so," Leone said, "my senses have never steered me wrong before. And right now they're telling me that they're guilty. Let's get back to base and let the others know."

"Alright," Armin said after a moment of hesitation, before both of them vanished into the trees.

o~o

Levi's fist slammed onto the table.

"You're _sure?_ " Levi snarled after hearing the news from Armin and Leone.

"Positive. Those scum are guilty." she confirmed.

When Leone and Armin made it back to the hideout and broke the news about what was going on everyone had different reactions. Most of the original Night Raid members didn't look too surprised, they got news from their clients like this a lot. Jean cursed and punched the wall, leaving a hole (that he would no doubt be forced to fix later), Eren looked sick with a green tinge surrounding his cheeks, and even Mikasa looked shocked.

Levi took several deep breaths to calm down. He'd seen enough behavior like this when he was still living in the underground of Wall Sina, but this… there were no words to describe his current rage.

"I informed the guard that we'd strike tomorrow night," Leone continued, "he got the message that if he was present then he would be killed as well."

"Wait! Do we really have to kill him if he is there?" Eren asked in shock.

"It's his decision on whether he stays or not. If we do attack the house, he'll have to do his job as one of the guards and defend it. If that is the case we'll have no choice, otherwise the family may think that something is up and try to escape." Bulat explained.

"Yeah but… still…" Jean muttered.

"What's the plan Captain?" asked Akame, seeing as Levi had now calmed down.

"First thing we need to do is scope out the terrain." Levi said, "Mine, Bulat, Sheele, and Jean, you four will stake out the house tomorrow morning. I want you take note of the guards patrol routes and then decide where best to strike when the time comes."

"On it!" Mine said with Sheele nodding.

Jean nodded as well but also grimaced. ' _Why do_ I _always get stuck with the crazies?'_

"Akame, the two of us will take Mikasa and Eren and spy on the family themselves. We need to know who exactly we are dealing with."

"Alright," Akame said.

"Yeah," Eren agreed while Mikasa nodded.

"What about Leone, Armin, and I?" asked Lubbock.

"The three of you will remain in your positions within the Capital," Levi said, "Just as Leone said, we'll strike tomorrow night. Whether or not that guard is there or not."

"Understood/Right/Okay!" came the reply.

o~o

Just as Levi ordered, the next day he, Eren, Mikasa, and Akame could be seen on the roofs of buildings spying on the Kirihara family. Even though Akame was the only one known in the Capital, all four of them wore cloaks that covered their faces. Eren and Mikasa had little to no time to admire the sights (it was their first time in the actually Capital after all) as they were too busy watching in disbelief as Aria Kirihara bought and piled box after box of assorted items onto her guards and carriage and drag a dark-haired boy around.

"Jeez," Eren muttered, "how many gifts can one girl buy?"

"Yeah," Mikasa muttered, "it's hard to believe that she's a murderer with the way she's behaving right now."

"Don't be fooled by what you see," Akame muttered, "most of the people in the Capital might behave this way, but many of them are just as Leone and Armin reported. See that boy right there?" she gestured to a young man with brown hair, whom unknowingly to them was the same boy that Leone and Armin scammed the other day. When she received nods from Eren and Mikasa she continued, "My gut is telling me that tonight she'll give him the same fate she gave hundreds of others from the country. I can only imagine the horrors that await him if we wait another day."

"Tch," Levi tisked, "even here the trash is piling the streets."

Eren could only swallow nervously. Though his anxiety was instantly replaced with disbelief at the sheer size of the next gift that approached the cart.

o~o

Night approached quickly for Night Raid as they approached the Kirihara mansion. As luck would have it, Gaurry, the guard that had approached Leone and Armin yesterday night, had just been leaving the building when the group approached. As unbelievable as it seemed, Mine, Sheele, Bulat, and Jean discovered that the family only had three or four other guards guarding the mansion besides Gaurry himself. Either these guards were skilled enough to guard the whole mansion or the family was stupid enough to believe they were safe with only a few guards.

Upon seeing the group, Gaurry unlocked the gate for them to enter the grounds. No words were communicated the between but the message was clear: Tonight these demons would receive the retribution that they had been asking for.

As the rest of Night Raid waited outside to take out the guards, Levi and the cadets surveyed the inside. Seeing that the four cadets (though Mikasa was the best one at hiding it) were still uncomfortable about the fact that they were going to be taking human lives on this mission, Levi gave them possibly the easiest task on the team, find the family's vault and take enough money to fill a small satchel. While they did that, he and the other members would be doing the dirty work of killing the family and their guards.

After sending the four cadets off, Levi saw a movement on the other side of the hall he was hiding in. It was a beautiful, slender, blonde-haired woman wearing an expensive looking white night gown. She was holding a small black book in her hands.

'Mrs. Kirihara I believe,' Levi thought as he approached the woman from behind, silent as a ghost.

"Well, well," she said with a giggle, "now I can add another entry to my diary. What an addicting little hobby this is."

That comment was all Levi needed to hear before he unsheathed his blades from his equipment and raced towards the woman in rage. At the mention that this woman was sick enough to actually document the torture she put her victims through made the captain's blood boil. Before Mrs. Kirihara could so much as blink, Levi bisected the woman down the middle, cutting her arms off in the process as well.

The captain only heard her give a shocked gasp before her lower half collapsed on the ground along with the rest of her remains.

"Nicely done," Levi tsked as he flicked the excess blood off this blades, "not only have you made me angry, but you soiled my clothes too. How disgusting."

Hearing the familiar sound of wires, Levi glanced outside to see that the rest of the group was standing perfectly balanced on Crosstail, weapons drawn and ready to take out the approaching guards. Making eye contact with Akame, he gave a slight nod, which was returned before she backflipped off the wires with Bulat following close behind. Both impacted the ground with grace and readied themselves for the guards.

"That was fast." Levi commented, not even bothering to turn around as the four cadets approached their captain from behind.

"Mission success Captain!" Eren exclaimed with a salute, followed by the three others. Jean, who was holding the satchel, shook it lightly, hearing the clinks of gold coins and jewels inside.

"Good," Levi said before returning his full attention to the window, "now observe and watch them."

The cadets gave confused looks before looking out the window just in time to see Bulat skewer one of the guards with Incursio's spear. Another guard, who on closer inspection had a deep slash to the neck also collapsed. Murasame's poison. The other guard then attempted to turn and run, but didn't get far when Mine shot him through the head with Pumpkin.

Jean gulped, Mikasa blinked, Armin was visibly shaking, and Eren sweated nervously. This group wasn't kidding when they said they didn't show mercy.

"Dang," Jean whispered, "glad we're not one of their targets."

"I know I probably don't have to tell you this," Levi added sternly, "but if we're going to be working with these people for the time being, the four of you will eventually have to suck back that bull and eventually coat your hands in blood as well. That's simply a fact, no matter what angle you look at it."

He received reluctant nods and acknowledgments from all four right as Leone approached them cracking her knuckles and wearing a content smile.

"Well, you don't need to worry about the dad anymore," Leone said and seemed to grin wider as she purposefully stepped Mrs. Kirihara's upper half, making the cadets cringe, "and I see you had things covered here."

"You sure took your time. Stop to take a piss on the way?" Levi asked sarcastically.

"Oh it was enough time to get the job done," Leone snarked back, "anyway, we should meet up with the others. We have the daughter to take out after all."

Levi nodded before he and the others followed Leone through one of the windows and out towards the back of the house, where they were told the shed was located.

o~o

Akame and Tatsumi stared each other down before moving. Sparks flew as their swords clashed. Tatsumi then attempted to bisect Akame but she simply flipped into the air and landed a kick to his back. Using this distraction as an opportunity, Akame attempted to stab Tatsumi through the heart, but found that her strike was stopped by something underneath his shirt. The attack still left him winded and he collapsed to the ground.

"Tatsumi!" Aria exclaimed in worry as Akame stood above him, sword still in a guarded position.

"Why'd you back off all of the sudden?" Tatsumi asked, standing back up.

"Because it felt like I hit some kind of armor." Akame replied calmly.

"Hehe," Tatsumi laughed slightly before reaching in and pulling out what looked like a small statue of a horned god, "I guess the villagers were looking out for me afterall."

"She must die." Akame said in finality before resuming her assault.

"H-Hey! Wait a minute lady!" Tatsumi exclaimed desperately as Akame advanced, "You said you just want to steal this girl's money don't you? You don't have to kill her! This isn't a war you don't have to kill innocent people! Please~!"

Tatsumi prepared himself for decapitation, only to blink in shock as another blade intercepted Akame's and the girl was pulled back from behind.

Tatsumi blinked to see a rather short, dark-haired man had come to his defense, holding a very unusual looking blade. It looked like a long knife attached to some type of gun or handle. Glancing down, Tatsumi saw that the man had other blades inside of two giant metal boxes at his sides. Then looking up, he saw that Akame had been pulled back by a very familiar looking woman with long blonde hair and cat ears. Behind her were four other people about his age, all ranging in different heights and hair colors. All of them, however wore the same uniform the short man was wearing.

"What are you doing?" Akame asked, her eyes glancing between the blonde woman and short man.

"We've got some time left," one of the younger assassins, a familiar looking blonde haired boy, replied, "and Leone and I kind of own this guy a favor."

The familiar blonde woman then grinned and winked at Tatsumi, "I'm pretty sure he'd like to cash it in now!"

Tatsumi blinked a few times, then suddenly it hit him! "AH! Hey, you're those blonde siblings from yesterday! The shy one and the one with the boobs!"

The blonde boy (Arlin or something? Tatsumi couldn't quite remember) blushed with embarrassment while his sister Leone simply grinned and waved. "Yep, that's what they call me!"

Tatsumi growled at Leone before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, it was a taller teen with light brown hair and a horse-like face, "Listen, earlier you were concerned we were here to kill innocent people right?" Tatsumi paused and looked at the boy in confusion. He didn't notice Aria suddenly tense. Taking that as an answer, the teen continued, "Well, I think you'll see things a little differently once you see what's behind that door." the teen pointed towards the shed behind them as Leone and the short man approached its entrance.

Leone, using her super strength from Lionelle, kicked down the entrance to the shed. "Here it is. Welcome to the Capital kid."

o~o

Jean, Eren, Armin, and Mikasa had been warned, but nothing prepared them for what they saw was behind that door. Even Levi had to blink when he saw just what was inside.

Bodies.

Dead bodies everywhere. Hanging from chains or hooks, clawing at cages, looks of horror and torture wounds marked all over them.

Jean and Mikasa managed to stay composed, only with looks of pure horror plastered on their faces, Eren struggled to keep the bile that rose in his throat down while tears leaked from his eyes, while Armin was unable to and ended up vomitting off to the side of the shed. Mikasa ran to his side to support him as he emptied the contents of his stomach.

"What… is all this?" Tatsumi asked, horror-stricken at what he was seeing.

"We learned they fancied picking up out-of-town newcomers from the countryside, and then torture them to death for their own sick, twisted entertainment. That's the reality of this 'poor, innocent, happy, little family'." Leone informed Tatsumi sarcastically.

Tatsumi suddenly gasped in horror as he looked at one of the bodies in particular. Unlike most of the other corpses, the girl looked like she had died recently. Her wounds were still fresh, not even a day old. She was completely naked and had long, beautiful black hair with a purple flower in her hair.

"S-Sayo!" Tatsumi stuttered out, "N-No that-that's Sayo!"

"You know who that girl is?" Leone asked.

Then Levi noticed that Aria was trying to sneak away. Grabbing Aria roughly by the hair, Levi put her in a chokehold and held one of his blades against her chest. "Where the hell do you think you're going you little bitch?" he hissed almost savagely into her ear. Aria looked at him in terror, tears threatening to leak from her eyes.

"These people really did this?" Tatsumi asked timidly.

"Yes they did," Mikasa spat, finally getting over her shock and terror, and replacing it with anger, "And for covering it up, all but one of their guards are just as guilty. Face it kid, this world is nothing but a cruel place and you're a fool to think otherwise."

"They're lying!" Aria desperately cried, "I had no idea anything like that was going on! Who would you believe? These-these murderers? Or the one who saved you?"

"T-Tatsumi?" a weak, pained voiced whispered to their left. Turning, Tatsumi saw a boy in a cage covered in blood. His eye widened even further, "Is-is it really you? It's me…"

"I-Ieyasu?"

"She invited us to stay at her house…" Ieyasu slowly explained, tears streaming down his face, "she gave us something to eat… and then everything went black! Then we woke up here. And then that girl-" he pointed at Aria, "-that girl tortured Sayo to death!" He then collapsed on the ground sobbing.

"Fine! Fine!" Aria finally shrieked, yanking herself away from Levi's grasp, "So I did it OKAY?!" Everyone blinked at Aria's outburst, even Levi. It was like she was a completely different person now. "THESE TRASH ARE JUST WORTHLESS FILTH! THEY'RE NOTHING BUT-BUT _LIVESTOCK_ FOR ME TO USE AS I SEE FIT! GARBAGE LIKE HER DOESN'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO SUCH BEAUTIFUL HAIR! MINE IS ALWAYS GIVING ME TROUBLE! SO I TREATED HER _EXTRA SPECIAL!_ SHE SHOULD BE HONORED I GAVE HER SO MUCH ATTENTION! _**UNGRATEFUL-"**_

Aria never got to finish her tantrum as a boot made contact hard with her head, barely missing her temple. Aria gasped in shock as her head whipped back from the impact, sending landing on her butt. Before she could recover, another kicked landed itself hard in her gut, winding her. She was then suddenly yanked up by her hair, and kneed in the face, breaking her nose as she screamed in agony.

While the cadets watched on calmly, as they had experienced firsthand how violent Levi was, Leone, Akame, and Tatsumi blinked. They hadn't expected Levi to lash out on Aria like this. It was almost painful to watch as they watched Levi punch and kick Aria mercilessly. Mikasa and Armin couldn't help but be reminded of when Eren was getting beaten during his trial. Only there was no one coming to try and save Aria this time.

Levi kicked Aria in the stomach again, this time shattering a couple ribs. Blood dripped from her mouth and nose as she struggled to breathe. She neared choked on her own blood as her face was suddenly forced downward as Levi stomped her head into the dirt.

"Not to interrupt your little tantrum, but I couldn't help but point one thing you're right about…" Levi spoke for the first time since coming into the area. Tatsumi was rather surprised to hear how deep his voice was, he must be older than he looked. "Nothing gets the message across like pain…" he glared down at the now sobbing Aria, "You don't need a good talking to, sweetheart, what you're in need of is to be taught a lesson. And with you flapping your jaw, you put yourself in perfect kicking position."

"N-No-" Aria was cut off again when Levi kicked her in the face again, this time knocking out a tooth. He beat and kicked a few more times before pausing again.

"S-Stop," Aria stuttered, looking at Levi pleadingly through puffy eyes, "p-please!"

Levi only looked at her with unimpressed eyes, "And I only wonder how many people asked you for the same mercy you refused to give." He grabbed a fistfull of Aria's hair and brought her up to his eye level, "Although, it isn't really my place to kill you now that I think about it." He threw Aria roughly in Tatsumi's direction. Aria shivered and laid curled on the ground. The captain glanced at the boy, who still looked shell shocked, "She killed your friends didn't she? I think it's only fitting…"

That comment shook Tatsumi out of his terrified stupor. His terror and was almost instantly replaced with red hot rage. He grit his teeth as he slowly approached Aria, unsheathed his sword.

"Right." he hissed out.

Aria lifted her head and her eyes widened in horror, "No.. NO PLEA-!" Aria never got to finish her sentence as Tatsumi's sword sliced through her head like butter, and it split like a melon down the middle.

"Well that was quick." Leone mused, "then again though she had it coming. She was pretty annoying."

Everyone then heard Ieyasu chuckled weakly, "Thank you Tatsumi… needed to see that-" he was cut off when he suddenly started coughing up blood.

"Ieyasu!" Tatsumi gasped as Eren and Leone got him out of the cage and gently set him down. Eren put his ear to Ieyasu's chest to listen to his heartbeat. Thanks to his dad being a doctor, Eren knew a little more than just medicine and first-aid.

"Eren?" Jean asked, sounding uncharacteristically anxious.

Eren lifted his head before shaking his head slowly. "It's a miracle he's still alive. His heart is giving out."

"NO!" Tatsumi cried, as he squeezed between them and cradled Ieyasu's head.

"It's the Lebola virus," Akame said, "the mother enjoyed poisoning people with different medicines. She even kept a diary detailing each victim's reactions. It's too late for him."

"Tatsumi…" Ieyasu whispered.

"Ieyasu!"

"You should know… that Sayo never did break… she never let herself give in…" the boy suddenly winced in pain, "...she was incredible… so… I wanted to… to go out… a hero…" Ieyasu curled his hand into a fist and raised it above his head with his last remaining strength. Tatsumi grasped it as his longtime friend went limp in his arms.

"His strong will…" Mikasa said almost reverently, "...was the only thing that kept him alive."

Tatsumi grasped his friend as he held him to his chest, tears leaking down his cheeks, "What the hell is wrong with this place?"

"Let's go." Akame said as she and Levi turned to exit. Eren, Jean, and Mikasa started to trail behind them.

"Hey wait! Captain!" Armin spoke up, "Don't you think we should at least bring him with us?"

"Tch," Levi sighed, "and why the hell should we do that Arlert?"

"Armin has a point Levi," Leone said, grabbing Tatsumi by his collar, "we could us an extra pair of hands. Plus, he seems to have potential and a little luck on his side. I mean, that's technically the same reason we let you guys in right?"

"Wait!" exclaimed a struggling Tatsumi, as Leone dragged Tatsumi with them "I need to bury my friends! Stop draggin' me!"

"Oh relax," Leone said, "if you want I can take the bodies back to the hideout later okay?"

o~o

"You're late!" Mine huffed as the whole team met on top of the roof, "what took you so long? And who's this guy?"

"A new recruit!" Leone said.

"Or so we hope." Mikasa added.

Tatsumi finally stopped struggling, looking up in confusion, "Huh?!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell ya!" Leone said as she dropped Tatsumi on in front of them, "Starting today you're part of the team! Congratulations, you just joined the Night Raid!"

It took a second for Tatsumi to process her proclamation before speaking, "Wait! Don't _I_ get a say in this?!"

"Just give up," Jean said, "or you'll get a damn migraine."

"Jean's correct," Akame added, "Leone always gets her way."

"Look at that!" Leone put the two into a light head lock on either side of her, "My best friends know how it works! Bulat," Leone turned to the suite of armor, "he's all yours!"

Bulat nodded before hoisting Tatsumi under his arm.

"Hey! Put me down! I don't want to murder people!" the boy struggled, but was unable to get out of Bulat's grasp.

"Aww! But it gets easier!" Bulat swooned to encourage him.

"Huh?" Tatsumi asked, a little freaked out over Bulat's reply, "What does?"

"The mission is now complete," Levi said in finality, "we're heading back."

He quickly jumped off the roof, the rest of Night Raid trailing behind him as he disappeared into the Night.

"Huh?!" Tatsumi exclaimed, "Where are we going?! AW! How did I get myself into this?!"

"Trust us!" Jean replied, "My friends and I thought the same thing when this happened to us!"

"HUH?!"

o~o

 **AN: I'm sooooo sorry for the unannounced hiatus I took for about four months. Besides recently returning from a trip to London, England, you won't believe what else happened! Because of how focused I was for school these last few months, I nearly lost interest in writing Fanfiction. Terrifying right?!**

 **Anyway, I finally buckled myself down and finally finished the chapter. I'm about halfway done the next chapter for TFP, so I'll post that one next. I would like to thank everyone for their patience and viewing of this fanfic, because that is what ultimately helped start writing again!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!**

 **Review answers:**

 **Guest (March 8): They probably would. They will spar at some point, especially after Mikasa gets her Imperial Arms.**

 **Guest (March 9): Here's the update! Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Guest (March 15): Here is finally is! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **reiya shirayuki: I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! I apologize if some characters are a little out of character. If you want to help me with for future chapters, let me know.**

 **AWriterOfSomethings: I'm glad you like this! This crossover has so much potential you know? I can't wait for the next chapter to your story as well (to anyone reading this, check it out, it's really good!)**

 **Sweet smell of roses: Yeah, those two are hilarious. Expect some more character clashing in the future.**

 **G: Glad you like it! Here's the next update.**

 **JulCan1987: Glad you like it! Here's the next chapter!**


	4. Kill the Authority (Incomplete)

Chapter 3: Kill the Authority (Incomplete)

" _Let's make a pact, that when we die, we die together!"_

" _We're going to be leaders in the Imperial Capital."_

" _And make enough money to save the village! We'll be heroes!"_

Tatsumi gazed solemnly down at the two stones that marked the graves of Sayo and Ieyasu. Two amazing friend and good people that were taken from this world too soon.

' _So much for that…'_ he thought sadly, ' _now I'm out here all alone…'_

Tatsumi didn't have time to dwell on his friends long though when he felt a pressure on his head.

"Gah! Don't sneak up on me like that!" he exclaimed back up and almost falling off the cliff. Fortunately, it was only Leone and Armin.

"Sorry Tatsumi," Armin smiled, embarrassed as he wasn't really aiming to scare the kid.

"So have you decided to officially join yet?" Leone asked.

"I told you guys-!"

"You really do have the makings of an assassin you know," she interrupted, tapping Tatsumi's nose playfully.

"I-I don't really think that's the best way to convince him to join Leone," Armin stuttered.

"It's not a matter of whether or not I'd be good at it alright? I just don't want to kill people."

"Yeah, well Armin and his group were saying the same thing when they joined as well, but as you can see little brother Armin here is settling quite nicely," Leone slung her arm around Armin's shoulders and pulled him in a little too closely to her assets for his liking, but he endured it.

"Now c'mon," she swung her other hand around Tatsumi's neck and began dragging the two away, "Armin and I are going to introduce you to the gang."

o~o

Jean was in the kitchen with Sheele reading a book. It talked a lot about the history of the Capital and how the Empire first came about. Jean was never much of a reader, even back home in the walls, but it was the only thing he could do at the moment to take his mind off of all the corpses he had seen the night before. The way the bodies had been hanging from chains and clawing at the cages, their faces frozen in masks of horror had reminded far too much of when he had found Marco's body.

"You okay Jean?" asked Sheele.

He started, finally noticing how hard he had been clutching the book he had. He blew out a breath, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're thinking about what happened last night aren't you?"

Jean looked at Sheele. He didn't want to admit it, but this temporary assassin didn't really sink in until last night. Though they had been told by Night Raid, he had a feeling they would never have been prepared for what they had seen last night. It had shaken him so much he could barely fall asleep last night.

"I'll get used… eventually," Jean said uncertainly.

"Jean, it's okay to feel the way you're feeling right now," Sheele reassured him, "true you talked about fighting those titan things back at your home, but those were monsters, not other people. I may not have been in the professional military, but I'm sure all the soldiers went through something similar to what you are as well."

Jean smiled at Sheele's words. To honest if he hadn't seen this woman in action, he never would have suspected she was an assassin. She was probably one of the kindest people he had the pleasure of knowing.

Then she noticed the book she was reading.

' _Mend Your Airheaded Ways. 100 Ways to Kill Your Airheadedness,'_ Jean smirked in amusement, ' _maybe Connie or Sasha could pick up a thing or two from that book.'_

"Here's the meeting room," Leone said as she and Armin lead Tatsumi in, "This is usually where we discuss the missions that we are assigned.

"Hey Jean, hi Sheele," Armin greeted with a smile. Jean nodded in greeting.

"Whatcha doing?" asked Sheele.

"Showing Tatsumi around and introducing him to everyone, figured it would help him make up his mind about joining," Leone explained.

"What?" asked Jean, "You mean after everything that you saw last night you still haven't joined yet?"

"Take it easy Jean," Armin said trying to pacify him, "he's just a little nervous, that's all."

"Exactly," Leone said, ruffling Tatsumi's head much to his chagrin, "so I was thinking you two could give him a few words of encouragement, okay?"

"Hmmm," Sheele said, "Well, since we showed you the location of our hideout… if we can't convince you to join the team, then you'll be dead."

Tatsumi looked more scared than convinced after that statement, even Jean and Armin were a little disturbed how plainly she had said that.

"Uh, was that supposed to be an encouragement or a threat?" Tatsumi asked anxiously.

Jean grinned nervously, "I think what Sheele's trying to say is to just give this decision plenty of thought, that's all. I'm sure she wasn't serious about killing you if you wanted to leave,"

"Exactly, just think about it okay?" Sheele said before going back to her book.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Turning around the group saw Mine entering the room.

"Leone, Armin, why'd you bring this loser back to the hideout?"

"Well if we didn't bring him, he probably would have reported us to the authorities," Armin pointed out.

"Yeah, and besides, he's one of us now," Leone explained.

"And nobody bothered to ask for my opinion?" the pinkette demanded before staring Tatsumi in the face with eyes of a hawk.

"I won't allow it," she said with finality, turning around and sticking up her nose, "it's obvious you're not cut from the same professional cloth as the rest of the group. I mean just look at you,"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Don't let it get to you," Leone reassured him, "that's just Mine's way of saying hello!"

"Hmph!" the pinkette sniffed before walking off.

"A-Anyway Jean do you know where Eren, Mikasa, and the Captain are?

Jean took a second to think before answering Armin, "I know Captain Levi and Mikasa are helping Akame hunt for something, as for the Suicidal Maniac, I think he's out on the training field with Bulat, why?"

"Just wondering," Leone answered for Armin, "we're introducing Tatsumi to the rest of the team so…"

"Oh," Jean nodded, "Well have fun,"

"Um, thanks!" Tatsumi said as Leone dragged him out of the room with Armin trailing behind.

o~o

*CRASH*

Eren panted as the giant hooked sword he had been using slammed into the ground. He and Bulat were, just as Jean guessed, out in the training field. Bulat took a good liking to Eren, in a brotherly way as he noticed that Mikasa already had eyes for him, and ever since they finished their beginner course began training Eren every day to his breaking point. He hadn't yet told the titan-shifter, but he saw some great potential in him.

Today, Bulat wanted Eren to work on his upper body strength when it came to swordplay. Both had been out, shirtless, swinging giant swords and spears all morning. While Bulat had always been impressed with Eren's ODM gear, more often than not there wouldn't be a suitable environment to use the gear, therefore he needed to have his other skills up to par as well.

"I think that's enough, for now, Bro," Eren said after catching his breath, "my arms really hurt."

Bulat stopped twirling his spear around and looked at Eren with a smile.

"Come on! You still got some excess movement in those muscles of yours."

Bulat walked over to Eren and helped him lift up the sword again, holding his arm firmly, Eren's body trembling as he struggled to keep it afloat.

"Just concentrate," he coached, "You have to sharpen up your focus. If you can cut out all that extra movement you'll be able to hang in there twice as long."

Eren's body shuddered as he slowly moved the sword out and away in front of him.

"I got it," he gritted his teeth.

"You'll be an unstoppable force before you know it. You just need a firm touch."

"Okay," this time Eren managed to smile back at his trainer.

"Wow Eren, working up a nice sweat there huh?"

"Huh?" Eren looked over towards the training field entrance to see Leone, Armin, and that new kid they picked up last night, Tatsumi. In Eren's mind, besides the fact they couldn't leave witnesses at the scene, he didn't really know what the others saw in this Tatsumi guy. Sure from what he saw he could hold out against Akame okay, but the blow that he had blocked in the chest had been from pure luck. Then again though, he hadn't been trained as an assassin his whole life either, nor was he the most observant person on the planet, so maybe they saw something he simply didn't.

"Oh, you're the fellow we picked up the other day right?" Bulat asked as he walked over.

"Huh? Wait how do you know about that?" Tatsumi asked, a little freaked out.

"Hmm? Oh! I should've known you wouldn't recognize me like this. I was wearing my armor the first time we met."

"Oh!"

"Name's Bulat, and this is Eren," he said holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Eren said, being courteous enough to offer a smile.

"Um… hi there."

"And yes, he's gay," Leone said, with a smile.

Eren and Armin looked at Leone confused. Gay? What did that mean?

Bulat laughed as Tatsumi suddenly cringed away, "Now don't give him the wrong idea… _yet_."

Eren stared as Bulat's cheeks darkened slightly, then went slightly bug-eyed. Oh… that's what she meant.

o~o

Levi and Mikasa just finished hoisting the giant bird-like danger beast they caught over the fire pit. As Akame tended the fire to make sure it would be enough to cook it, Mikasa couldn't help but noticed how huge it was.

'I bet if Sasha were here, she wouldn't wait until it was cooked all the way,' she quipped mentally. If there was one thing the team learned about Akame in their stay here so far, it was that she and their own potato girl had a monstrous appetite.

"What's this damn thing called again?" asked Levi after turning the bird around on the spit for a while.

"Evilbird," Akame answered, "very rare, high-class danger beast."

"Would explain why it put up such a huge fight when we caught it," Mikasa observed.

"Indeed," said a female voice, "makes it quite the good catch."

The trio looked up and saw that it was Najenda, back from reporting to the Revolutionary Army.

"Welcome back boss," the red-headed assassin greeted.

"So," Levi drawled as he stopped rotating the spit, seeing that the Evilbird was about down, "what did your higher ups have to say regarding my team?"

"I'll admit, they were a bit hesitant about allowing outsiders to assist us, fear of ulterior motives and all, but once I explained your… unique situation to them, they gave me the official green light. Congratulations Levi, you and your four subordinates are now official members of the Revolutionary Army and Night Raid."

"That's great," Mikasa said, with a slight smile.

"Boss," Akame said, holding up a packet "the mission report from when you were gone."

"Would have been done sooner had a certain _someone_ took their observation job a little more seriously," Levi drawled darkly.

"Leone?" the boss asked, although, from her tone, she already knew the answer.

"Yup," Mikasa confirmed, popping the 'P' at the end.

"Food's done," Akame said, reaching up to grab a leg, and tossing a couple meat pieces to her two 'assistants'.

Mikasa smiled as she took another bite. Yeah, Sasha would definitely be jealous right now. She looked up from the meal though when she heard voices coming from behind her. She saw it was Leone, Armin, and the new boy Tatsumi.

"Hey Akame, Mikasa, Levi," Leone greeted.

" _Captain_ Levi to you, Blondie," the older man ground out, only getting more irritated when Leone simply shrugged it off.

"What the- I just now noticed they're eating a giant bird! Did they catch that thing themselves?"

"Armin, Leone, catch," Akame said, chucking two more legs to the blonde. Leone caught her's with ease, while Armin flailed around to catch and hold the hot meat before getting a good grip.

Tatsumi then focused on Levi his eyes widening, "Hey, you're the one that beat up Aria last night!"

"Yeah what of it brat," came the reply, "if you want my personal opinion, what I gave her was too _light_ of a punishment. She deserved much more than what she and those bastards she calls a mother and father got." Tatsumi could only pale at that even though he actually agreed with Levi on the inside.

"As you can plainly see, Levi is the grouch of the group," Levi narrowed his eyes at the comment, "Akame here is our resident wild child, and Mikasa here has a thing for Eren from what I can see."

"Leone!" Mikasa gasped and shot up from her spot in shock.

"Oh whoops! Did say that aloud? Sorry Mika," Leone said, laughing nervously.

"Well, have you joined us yet?" asked Akame suddenly, directing the question to Tatsumi.

"Um… no," was the answer.

"Then I'm sorry, but I won't be sharing any of our dinner with you."

From the expression, Tatsumi gave though didn't look like he minded that much. Then again Akame had already tried to kill him twice already so it was only natural he felt that way.

"Hey, is it just me or is everyone a little extra jacked up today?" Leone asked.

"Najenda's/the boss is back," Levi and Akame answered together.

"The boss?" Tatsumi asked. Armin nudged him and pointed to just over Levi's head.

"Ah! Boss!" Leone exclaimed.

"Hey," Najenda greeted.

"Welcome back, did you bring me anything good?"

"Now why would I do that?" Najenda asked as she ominously raised her hand up, "About one of your most recent assignments? According to Levi, you completed it three days overdue."

"Oh crap!" the blonde assassin blurted as she attempted to bolt in the other direction. She didn't get far though as Najenda's arm shot and grabbed Leone by her tube top and began dragging her back.

"When facing a powerful opponent it's unwise to get caught up in the fun. Shouldn't you know better than that by now?"

"Okay, okay, I learned my lesson please let go!"

"Anyway," Najenda turned serious again, "tell me about the boy."

"Well Ms. Najenda," Armin said, "this is Tatsumi, we ran into him last night on our mission."

"Yep!" Leone said, springing up, "He's going to be joining us!"

"Hey! I haven't agreed to anything!"

"Does he seem promising?" Najenda looked at Levi this time.

"He definitely needs training," the Corporal replied, "but his confidence certainly makes up for it in my opinion."

"See?" Leone said, smacking Levi's back again, "All we want you to do is try."

"That's not what you said before!"

"Akame, Mikasa, Levi," Najenda said, standing up and putting her cloak on, "go get everyone together, I want to hear about everything, including that boy."

o~o

 **AN: Hi everyone! So as you can see from the title this chapter is incomplete. I'll post to all of my stories as to why later, but because I love all of you I decided to at least give you all** ** _something_** **.**

 **Anyway, just read the notice I'll be putting up and that should explain the situation. Love you all and will see you next time!**

 **Review Replies (for now):**

 **AWriterofSomeThings: Haha! Glad you liked that. That was honestly one of my favorite scenes to write. I'm debating on making them a couple because I personally like MinexTatsumi so we'll see how it goes. (If you guys want to see JeanxMine instead let me know!)**

 **JulCan1987: You'll have to see. I got some idea on what will happen with that... stay tuned!**

 **alex (Guest): Thank you very much!**

 **Guest (September): Thank you!**

 **rex 20e (Guest): Well here's a (sort of) chapter. Hope you like it!**

 **Dewey (Guest): Thank you thank you thank you ;P.**

 **. .cake: Well here's a partial update, better than nothing I guess.**

 **cool E (Guest): Thank you!**

 **d.c (Guest): Well here's a partial update. Hope you like it so far.**

 **VivaL'Aquila: Thank you!**


	5. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

Hello, dear readers!

As you can see this isn't an update for any of my stories, but I felt it necessary to at least alert you all ahead of time so that you don't freak out and believe I am abandoning my lovely stories.

For the last month or so I have been preparing to go on an... extended service trip for my church, so to speak (won't say where specifically, but it's in the US). I am leaving this Wednesday, May 31 and won't be back until the beginning of December of next year (2018). (Which is why I posted a partial chapter for AgT if you've read that since I was scared I wouldn't be able to finish it in time).

Now normally, even when going on vacation I would usually try to find time to at least continue writing chapters so I can continue to update whenever I have access to a computer. The only problem here is that during my entire trip I will only be having access to any sort of internet to email and send messages to my family and friends once a week, and the rest of the time I will be too busy working to write anything anyway.

So I just want to reassure you, I'm not abandoning my stories, particularly AgT, SoF, or CG: PoV, or refusing to update until more reviews come along (I personally think authors that do that are really annoying), I simply will be going a forced Hiatus until around December 2018. So, I'm simply asking you to be a little patient and hold out until next December (Yes, I know that may be hard for some of you, but if diehard Attack on Titan fans (such as myself) can wait five years for season 2, I'm sure all of you will be willing to wait eighteen months for my return. ;)).

Also, on the plus side of things, by the time I get back, it's likely the Attack on Titan manga will have finished or be close to finished, Code Geass Season 3 will hopefully be out (SUNRISE STUDIOS, PLEASE DON'T DESTROY THIS WONDERFUL SERIES WITH THIS UNEXPECTED SEASON! MAKE IT GOOD!), and more seasons of Voltron will have been released on Netflix, so I will have a little more material to work with by the time I return as well.

Also, regarding my Cg: PoV series, I'm now officially closed the poll for it. And the winner is... All of them. Yes! You readers have spoken, so at some point within this fic, all the members of team Voltron (the Paladins at least) will be receiving a Geass power from C.C. I already have a good idea on who will get what. Funnily enough, the single person that got the most votes was Kallen, while Suzaku got the least.

So, for anyone who has a question on any of my stories or want to PM about something, do it BEFORE this Sunday please!

Thank you, everyone, who has reviewed and liked ALL of my stories, I will see all of you again in eighteen months!

Until then though please enjoy these trailers for what is to come in my stories.

SoF:

 **"MINE!"**

 **"Megatron is still alive!"**

 **"Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu!"**

 **"Bumblebee! Stop!"**

 **"We're not going to let this happen!"**

 **"FREEZE BOY!"**

 **"NARUTO!"**

 **"HINATA!"**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **"'And the weak shall perish, in the shadow of the rising darkness...'"**

AgT

 **"How can they do this to people?"**

...

 **"This world is nothing but a cruel place Tatsumi,"**

 **"I am Imperial Guard Member Seryu Ubiquitous!"**

 **"Extase is bonding with you!"**

 **"If you think we're used to this carnage brat, you're dead wrong."**

 **"Esdeath has returned to the capital,"**

 **"INCURSIO!"**

 **"Armin, now!"**

 **...**

 **...**

 **"Now let's go punish these scumbags,"**

CG: VoP

 **"Look alive team!"**

 **"I think we're getting this,"**

 **"Lelouch is a what?!"**

 **"Wait, you mean that you are...?!"**

 **"Zarkon keeps finding us!"**

 **"Here's our plan of attack,"**

 **"Do you accept the terms of this contract?"**

 **"Everyone, stay alert, this could be the fight of our lives!"**

 **"Here goes nothing!"**

 **"Move, move, move!"**

 **"Get some of this!"**

 **"All that's desired is results, I understand that now!"**

 **"FOR EARTH!"**

 **"FORM VOLTRON!"**

 **...**

 **"Kallen, if I don't make it out of here... please... take care of Nunnally."**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **"Lelouch... LELOUCH!"**


End file.
